


It's ok Steve

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Steve refuses to touch the reader, first time redo, horrible first time, natasha dishing out advice, reader hits her head on the headboard, the reader just wants Steve to kiss her and hold her again, very very very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Hey darling! I have a little request: an imagine with Steve where, after taking your virginity, he refuses to touch you several times because the first time he really hurt you and he feels guilty now. So you try to make him understand that you liked it anyway and you're not regretting anything and he makes love to you again. I know it's a bit weird but it sounds so sweet and fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's ok Steve

It's been three months, three sad months since Steve has even touched me. A part of me didn't blame him though, if I was in his position I'd do the same thing. But then at the same time I want him to know I wasn't his fault. For most woman having sex for the first time can be painful. I mean sure he did lose a little control and thrusted harder than he should of. But I had already have forgiven him for that, even saying I actually enjoyed it. Since that night he has refused to touch me in any way, saying he doesn't want to cause me anymore pain. What he is too blind to see though is that by him refusing to even hold my hand hurts ten times more. Currently I'm having lunch with Natasha to see if she can help we out with my dilemma.

"I just don't know what to do Nat, he refuses to touch me." I felt Natasha's gaze on me as I played with my food.

"How roughed up were you ?"

"Not THAT bad, just bruised wrist from when he was holding my hands above my head."

"Come on there has to be more, no guy would stop touching his girl especially if they looked like you if she had bruised wrists"

"Uhh I kind of hit my head on the headboard when he was thrusting really hard?" I looked up at her, her face was unreadable.

"No wonder, he probably thought he gave you a concussion, and you saying you liked it made him think it was the delirious state you were probably in. Honestly sit him down and have a heart to heart. Tell him you love him and it kills you that he isn't being affectionate towards you anymore. I suggest talk to him about it over a romantic dinner."

"You're right, I'll try that. Thanks for listening Nat, I know you didn't have to listen to my problem but I'm glad you did"

"That's what friend are for y/n, I know if I was going through something you would listen and give me your advice as well." The waiter came with the check and Natasha was quick to take it. "You're going to let me pay and that's final" she was quick to say before sliding her credit card and giving it to the waiter. "Do you need any help setting up the romantic dinner?"

"Yes please" after the waiter came back with Natasha's credit card we left to buy stuff to make Steve's favorite meal.

*time skip*

After Natasha left I got ready for Steve to arrive. I wore the red dress that I wore on our first date and my hair in a high ponytail. Just as I finished getting ready I heard the front door open.

"Y/n I'm home" Steve's voice echoed through the apartment.

"Welcome home Steve" I replied as I walked out of the bedroom as kissed his cheek.

"What's all this? I know for a fact it's not our anniversary and it's not either of our birthdays." Steve asked as he took in the setting in the dinning room.

"I just wanted to show my loving boyfriend how much I loved and appreciate him, don't you like it?"

"Of course I do y/n, and I love you so much. What did you make for dinner"

"You're favorite so come and let's go eat" I pecked his lips before we sat down and ate. Halfway through the dinner is when I decided to bring up our problem.

"Steve, you love me right?"

"Of course I do y/n, why would you think I don't" Steve's face went from happy to sad within a matter of seconds.

"Then why don't you touch me anymore. I miss you cuddling with me and kissing me, ever since-"

"Please don't bring that night up y/n please, I still can't forgive myself for what I did to you"

"But that's the thing Steve, you are letting one little accident ruin our intimacy. Don't you realize it hurts that you don't even kiss me on the lips anymore. I have to do it and it's just a peck"

"Aww sweetie I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. I just felt so bad for what happened that I thought it would be better if I didn't touch you. I honestly thought I gave you a concussion. I never meant to hurt your feelings" he got up from his chair, bent down and kissed my lips. "I'm so sorry y/n"

"It's ok now, but I really want to try it again. Us having sex that is." I could sense the concern in his eye.

"But I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't Steve, I promise you. I actually did some research and I found the best position to try where you won't have to worry if you hurt me."

"And what position is that"

"I'll be on top. Think about it, I control the speed and my head won't be near the headboard. So I won't slam my head against it" I tried to make a joke

"That's not funny y/n, but we can try it if you really want to. I just want you to tell me if I'm hurting you"

"Ok I promise." I got up and started to clean up the table when Steve stopped me.

"You can clean them tomorrow, let's go to our room and have a second try at your first time" Steve held onto my hand and guided up to the bedroom. Pealing alway our clothes we were now laying naked on our bed kissing and touching each other. Steve was doing everything he did before to get my pussy wet, and boy was I soaked. "Mmm y/n I think your ready, are you ready to try it again"

"Yes Steve I am" I rolled on top of him and started stroked his cock before lining myself up.

"Wait the condom" Steve panicked

"It's ok Steve, I'm on the pill. I actually tried to tell you the first time but you were so excited you bought condoms that I let you use them" the look on his face was priceless. "So can I you know"

"Oh yes yes yes you can" Steve stammered before I lowered myself onto him. A loud moan escapes from both of our lips as we enjoyed the feeling of being connected. "Oh fuck you feel so good" Steve held onto me. I started moving causing his eyes to rolled back as I started sucking on his Adam's apple.

"Mm Steve I love this, god you're SOO good" I managed to push him so he's laying down. His hands were glued to my ass as I had one of my hands on his chest and the other on my breast. "Steve I love you so much" I started riding him harder.

"I love you too y/n, fuuuuck this feels so good. Lean forward I want one of your perfect breast in my mouth" I leaned forward and he started sucking on my left one.

By this point I was bouncing on his cock and screaming his name in pleasure. "I can feel you tightening around me, are you going to cum?" Steve started kneading my ass.

"Yes, can I cum Steve" I asked as bit his bottom lip.

"Yes y/n you can cum, you deserve to cum"

"STEVE ! ! ! ! YES YES OH MY FUCKING GOD YES AHHHHH" I threw my head back as I felt like I was on cloud nine.

"Y/N OH SHIIIIIIT YESSSS" Steve grunted as he held on to me in place, I felt his cum inside me. We stayed still for awhile just basking in the post sex high.

"That was amazing Steve" I rested my head on his chest.

"I know, God you were just wow. Can we pretend this was our first time?" I couldn't help but chuckle at Steve.

"Of course Steve, I just have some bad news for you." I looked up at him and he was wide eyed.

"What?"

"You're going to have to call for personal days for the rest of the week because this is all we are going to be doing." I teased

"I can do that tomorrow, right now I just want to hold my best girl in my arms and enjoy this moment." Steve started running his fingers up and down my spine until I fell asleep.


End file.
